


Christmas Eve

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Dan and Phil set up Santa for their daughter
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 7





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I just wasn't very inspired but didn't want to cop out on the last fic I had left to write.

"Daddy! You can't eat all the cookies! Those are for Santa!" Phil laughed as he stole another cookie.  
"Santa is already quite large," Phil said. "Does he really need cookies from everyone."  
"Yes!" Their daughter Chloe squealed. "I don't wanna be on the naughty list."  
"It seems that if anyone is going to be on the naughty list, it's Daddy," Dan replied. He looked at the clock. Nearly eight. "Now Santa won't come if you aren't in bed," Dan said. "Sleeping." Chloe squealed again and ran to her room. Dan glared at Phil. "Stop fat shaming Santa. And quit eating all the cookies." Dan swiped a cookie out of Phil's hand that he'd taken once Chloe had her back turned.  
The two of them wandered into Chloe's room to read her her bedtime story and put her to sleep. They sat out in the living room for a few minutes before deciding that Chloe was asleep and beginning to haul the Santa gifts from the basement.  
"Ya know something?" Dan asked as he arranged the gifts under the tree.  
"What?" Phil asked through a mouthful of cookies and milk.  
"This is nice," he said. "I know she's our daughter and making her happy is our job, but the whole magic of Santa is nice. Can you imagine being that excited for a stalker to come give you gifts?"  
"You're ruining Santa," Phil replied.  
"Ok, but do you get what I'm saying?"  
"We were both kids once. I'm sure if we tried hard enough we could imagine the excitement." Phil finished off the cookies and bent down to help Dan with the gifts, only to be swatted away. "Well in that case, I'm going back to bed," Phil said as he walked off.  
Dan quickly finished off the gift placing and stepped back to admire his work. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
